Un buen perdedor
by potterblackHHr
Summary: Después de tres años Ron regresa buscando la vida que un dia dejo, buscando a la novia que siempre amo, pero ¿qué sucedio?, como es que al regresar todo habia cambiado, todo era diferente y ella ya no lo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia y mucho menos millonaria (lamento la decepción ), asi que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

UN BUEN PERDEDOR

1.- De regreso a mi vida

¿Qué eran 3 años en realidad?, tan solo 36 meses, 1095 días, 26280 horas...¡bah! que importa, más bien a quién le importa el tiempo que habia transcurrido, por supuesto a él no, como iba 3 años, mil y tantos días cambiar las cosas que ya estaban establecidas, como iban 26280 horas cambiar lo que por siempre se supo que iba a suceder, el destino estaba escrito, nada podia cambiarlo, cuando algo estaba dicho eso pasaba y punto, nada lo cambiaba, nada.

Las calles no habían cambiado en nada, todo seguia igual, gente apresurada epujando a más gente apresurada, carros pitando, vendedores ofreciendo sus productos y demás, todo lo que una ciudad podia ofrecer a quien se atrevia a entrar a ella, pero que más le daba a él, un mago graduado de la mejor escuela de magia de todo europa, que le iba a importar, si tan solo estaba alli por que, después de esos 3 años, lo que mas queria hacer era abrazarla y besarla, decirle la mucha falta que le habia echo, queria decirle que después de todo ese tiempo pasado... queria casarse con ella, queria que al fin fuera suya, totalmente, sin reservas, sin temores de adolescentes, ahora todo era diferente tenia 21 años, y aunque muchos pensarian que era muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio, él sabia que para estar con la persona que queria antes debia pasar por un altar, y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderla, ella era todo lo que queria y necesitaba, bella, inteligente, decidida y sobre todo importante, ¿qué más queria?.

Camino por entre ese mar de personas, algo que tendria que cambiar inmediatamente en ella seria su estupido deseo de vivir en Londres muggle, ella todo una bruja profesional, viviendo entre muggles, conducienco un cacharro muggle, trabajando en un café muggle, ¡bah que tonteria!, la mejor alumna que habia pisado Hogwarts después de muchos años, viviendo como muggle.

Logro cruzar la avenida sin que ninguno de esos vehiculos le pitara para hacerle saber lo imprudente que habia sido, suspiro, le emocionaba saber que estaba por lleguar con ella, quizas... quizas, ella ya sabria de su llegada y lo estaria esperando con los brazos abiertos, con una sonrisa en los labios y el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenia que volver atravesar una gran avenida, estaba por llegar al edificio donde ella vivia, cruzo precavidamente la calle y por fin llego a su destino, toco el timbre del deparamento número 4 y espero oir la voz de Hermione por el interphone, espero y nada, volvio a tocar y espero, no escuchaba nada, una tercera vez toco y por el interphone se escucho la voz de un hombre

-¿Diga?-¿un hombre? ¿quién diablos era ese tipo?-¿diga?-repitio

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto, ¿qué hacia un tipo en el departamento de su novia?

-Perdón-dijo la voz indignada-llama a mi departamento y luego me pregunta quién soy-escucho una voz femenia de fondo qué preguntaba qué pasaba-nada cariño, un loco, ¿qué es lo que busca?-

-¡¿Qué a quién buscó?-grito-pues a mi novia, no se que hace en su departamento pero en este momento...-

-¿Su novia? ¿qué esta diciendo? aqui no vive su NOVIA-

-Claro que si, este es el departamento de Hermione Granger-

-¿Hermione Granger?-pregunto el señor confuso-aqui no vive ninguna Hermione Granger-

-Como que no vive...-replico, escucho otra vez la voz de mujer de fondo

-Asi dice mi ESPOSA-recalco la palabra- que esa tal Hermione vivia antes en este departamento, pero hace año y medio que se mudo-

-¿Comó?-preguntó confundido-¿Se mudó?-

-Si que no escuchaste-dijo el hombre irritado-y ahora sera mejor que dejes de molestar-

-Pero... ¿sabe a donde se fue?-pregunto

-No y mejor ya vayase-

Camino de regreso por donde habia venido, estaba confundido ¿por que se habia mudado?, ¿por que no le habian dicho nada?, ¿por qué su familia, cuando habia preguntado por ella, no quiseron decirle nada? ¿por que, siempre que se ponia en contacto con su madre, evitaba hablar de ella? ¿Por qué cuándo le habia dicho que volveria a su país, y pregunto por ella su madre le dijo "ya lo verás"? ¿qué sucedia?

Atraveso las calles, sin fijarse en los automoviles, ¿qué haria ahora? ¿dondé tendría que empezar a buscarla? ¿con su padres?, seria lo mejor, tal vez habia recapacitado y habia regresado con ellos, pero de un momento a otro se acordo de alguien que también era incondicional para ella, su amigo Harry Potter, quizas él sabria donde vivia ahora, seguro que él si sabia donde vivia su novia, se molesto en solo pensar en eso. Él era la causa de todas su peleas, de sus disgustos, de su distanciamiento, de su ida hace 3 años, él tenia la culpa y ella no queria aceptarlo, para ella era su gran amigo Harry Potter. Antes de haberse marchado de Londres Harry y él se habían peleado a golpes, Harry le habia reclamado algunas estupideces y él habia estallado, después de 1 año de relación con Hermione, se habia guardado todo, había aguantado sus miradas complices, sus abrazos cariñosos, sus salidas al cine, sus salidas a comer, etc, aguanto todo todo por que era en "plan de amigos", como le decia ella, pero él, Ronald Weasley, no iba volver a quedar en la sombra en la vida de su propia novia, eso no sucederia, le reclamo, discutieron, se gritaron y ella termino por darle una bofetada y marcharse a llorar en los hombros de ese y el final de todo eso fue un Harry furibundo reclamandole y terminaron golpeandose. Después de 2 días de ese suceso, el fue a visitarla a su departamento y le dijo que habia tomado una desición, queria darse un espacio, queria reflexionar sobre su vida, le habia dicho que se iria de viaje, no sabia cuanto tiempo, que regresaria y todo seguiria normal, ella lloró y le decia que esa no era la solución, pero él no se rindió ante sus lagrimas y se fue.

Regreso al presente, tenia que encontrarla, y lo haría, aunque tuviera que ir a casa de Potter, aguantaria su presencia, se tragaria su orgullo e iria a su casa.

Suguio su camino tedria que ir a ese departamento que él habia rentado cerca del ministerio de magia, si no suponia mal se habia convertido en auror hace 2 años, quiza siguiera viviendo alli, tomo un taxi, y le dio la dirección, iba perdido en sus pensamientos recordano lo vivido, el taxi se paro ante un semaforo en rojo, poso su mirada al frente, diviso una cabellera castaña entre el mar de gente, espero a que la gente comenzará a atravesar la avenida y de pronto... la vio.

Estaba alli, cruzando la avenida junto con toda la gente, iba como siempre con su indomable cabello, llevaba un abrigo café cerrado, caminando rápidamente intentando no chocar con la demás gente, en una mano llevaba unos papeles pegados a su pecho y la otra iba protegiendo un... un abultado vientre.

La impresión lo dejo pasamado, no podia moverse, veia el punto fijo donde antes habia estado Hermione, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿Hermione embarazada? ¿comó?, en cuanto reacciono abrio rapidamente la puerta del taxi y bajo corriendo, escucho la voz del taxista pidiendole el pago, regreso su mirada al taxi arrojo al asiento unos billetes muggles y salio corriendo con dirección por donde se habia ido Hermione, lo último que escucho del taxista fue "si sera animal", olvido por completo al taxista y siguio el camino buscando una cabellera castaña, busco por todas partes sin poder allarla, camino una calle más y nada.

Se quedo parado en una esquina, se golpeo la frente ¿por que se habia tardado tanto en reaacionar? Hermione se habia perdido entre el mar de gente todo por su estupidez.

Comenzo a caminar con dirección a la avenida principal, tenia que llegar a la casa de Potter, ahora más que nunca tenia que encontrar a Hermione, le debia una explicación.

Tenia mucho que explicarle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

muchas gracias x sus comentarios del capi anterior

Mil gracias a JessZam, Shiraze Tao, angel del acuario, lucecita 11, anita675, pottergranger y Rosalie Lilian Hale

Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar unas cositas

El fic tendra solo 6 capítulos, cada uno de ellos inspirado en una canción (excepto el capi 1)

Las canciones en las que esta inspirados los capitulos no son muy conocidas, pero espero que les guste

Todo sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Ron

ah! y una cosita mas entre los parrafos de la canción les pondre quien es quien lo dice

Por cierto la cancion se llama Por ese hombre de Victor Manuelle

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia y mucho menos millonaria (lamento la decepción ), asi que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

2.- Por ese hombre

Después de haberla visto, se tomo un café en un sitio muggle, pensando, analizando y reflexionando las cosas que debia hacer. Durante 2 horas estuvo ahi sentado, decidio lo que iba a hacer, pago la cuenta, salio de la cafeteria y tomo un taxi. Llegó en quince minutos al edificio donde vivía el gran Harry Potter, espero un momento tratando de tranquilizarse, no queria hacer mas esenitas, ya no era un chiquillo al que sacara de quicio todo, respiro profundamente, las puertas estaban cerradas, el portero no estaba como siempre vigilando y mejor toco el timbre, como en la tarde espero un momento en lo respondian a su llamado

-¿Diga?-dijo la voz del que una vez fue su amigo, su hermano

-Harry-respondio nerviosamente-soy Ron, uhmm... quisiera hablar contigo, ¿podria subir?-

-¿Ronald?-pregunto Harry

-Si, mira es urgente necesito saber...-

-Esta bien sube-se escucho el sonido que daba acceso en la puerta, volvio a respirar profundamente y entro.

Subio al elevador que lo llevaria al departamento de su ex-amigo, al llegar al quinto piso salio del elevador y se encamino hacia la puerta del departamento 204, volvio a tocar el timbre esperando una respuesta, inmediatamente se escucharon pasos, unos que se alejaban y otros que se acercaban a la puerta, se abrio la puerta mostrando a un Harry diferente, habia crecido un palmo más, su cuerpo habia cambiado ya no era flacucho, en sus brazos se mostraban los musculos trabajados, quiza el entrenamiento de auror le habia dado ese resultado, en su cara se marcaba que ya no era un muchacho, a pesar de seguir llevando las mismas gafas y su pelo seguia igual de desordenado, su cara mostraba madurez; ahora le mostraba su ceño fruncido, lo miraba como si hubiera sido mejor no verlo.

-Hola-saludo nerviosamente, a pesar de todo no se podia decir que lo odiaba

-Hola-le respondio secamente, se hizo a un lado-pasa-

Entro, el departamento era completamente diferente a como lo habia visto la última vez que estuvo alli, habia carpetas en los muebles, floreros, se sentia un ambiente hogareño, nada parecido al de un hombre soltero ¿Quién habría echo ese cambio?, paso a la sala, era otra, había cambiado sus sillones anchos y sin forma por unos confortables pero elegantes, exepto por un sillón que estaba en el rincón, cerca de la chimenea, ese sillón si no mal recordaba era el que Harry decia que era su trono. Arriba de la chimena habia portarretratos, quiso acercarse para ver esas fotos, lo más seguro es que hubiera fotos de ella, pero desistio esa idea, ellos ya no eran los amigos de antes.

-Sientate-le dijo Harry

Tomo asiento en el sillón, dando la espalda a la puerta

-Bueno se que esta no es una visita de cortesia-se sento enfrente de él-asi que ¿qué quieres?-le dijo rudamente

-Tienes razón no vengo a saludarte-lo miro a los ojos-vengo a saber de ella-

-¿De ella?-

-Si, de Hermione-respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse-hoy fui a verla a su departamento y me dijeron que se habia mudado, cuando venia directo hacia acá la vi...-apreto los puños, conteniendo el coraje

-¿La viste?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

-Si, iba cruzando una avenida, supongo que habia terminado de trabajar, llevaba papeles en la mano, no me sorprende-sonrio un poco-pero lo que más me sorprendio fue verla embarazada-lo miro, vio como sus ojos brillaban y continuo-vine aqui para que me digas ¿quién es él? ¿quién es él maldito estupido que la embarazo? ¿quién es el hijo de perra que me se atrevio a meterse con mi novia?-su voz de repente se corto, por el coraje, por el engaño, por todo-¿quién fue el imbécil que me quito a el amor de mi vida?-no queria quedar como un estupido, pero ahora que habia empezado hablar no habia podido parar

-Ron...-quizo pararlo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto esperanzado que él tuviera la respuesta

_Ese hombre, no quizo hacerte daño_

_No le guardes rencor comprendelo _

_ese hombre solo vino a ocupar_

_el enorme vacio que en ella tu amor dejo (Harry)_

-Ron... su inteción no fue hacerte daño, ni lastimarte, él se enamoro de ella, la ayudo a salir de su soledad, de su tristeza, la enamoró-

-Se aprovecho de todo, de mi ausencia-replico

-Tal vez, pero no fue su culpa, tú eres el que te fuiste-

_Cometi mil errores, descuide tantas cosas_

_pero ella sabia que yo no podia vivir sin su amor (Ron)_

-Se que fui yo él que se fue, él primero en fallar, pero...-lo miro a los ojos-ella sabia que era todo en mi vida, ella sabia que yo jamás podria vivir sin ella, pero parece que a ella no le importo- se quedo callado un momento, pensado-tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que explicarme, las cosas no se pueden quedar así-

_Tienes que olvidarla, aunque te haga daño_

_tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz, comprendelo_

_Se muy bien lo que sientes_

_pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo (Harry)_

-No creo que sea lo mejor Ron, es mejor que dejes las cosas como son y ya, se que no es fácil pero... ahora ella es feliz-bajo un poco la cabeza, como pensando lo que iba a decirle-ella no quiere verte ni quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Comó?-dijo crispado-tenemos que hablar, tiene que darme una explicación-

_Cuentale que estoy muy bien_

_que fueron muchos años de soledad_

_que ya nunca podria volver con él (Hermione)_

-Ella no quiere verte Ron entiendelo-bajo la mirada-me pidio que te dijera que queria seguir su vida sin ti, no queria lastimarte pero se enamoro, lo de ustedes quedo atrás-

_convencela (Ron)_

-Dile que tenemos que hablar, convencela Harry, tú sabes que si se lo pides ella aceptará a hablar conmigo-

_no lo puedo hacer (Harry)_

-No pidas eso Ron por que no lo haré-

_convencela (Ron)_

-¿Por qué?, no pierdes nada Harry-

_dile que asi es mejor_

_al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mi_

_que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor (Hermione)_

-No Ron, asi es mejor, él la ama, le da el tiempo que necesita, la adora, lo primero en su vida es ella y después todo lo demás, no quieras venir a tratar de recuperar lo que perdiste desde hace 3 años-

_Se que él le mintió (Ron)_

_(¿por que le hablas asi?) (Harry)_

_Se qué el le mintió (Ron)_

-Se aprovecho, no puedes defenderlo Harry, el maldito la envolvio con sus mentiras-vio como su ex-amigo movia la cabeza negando su argumento-le mintio, él no puede amarla como yo-

_ese hombre, se nota que la quiere_

_la he visto tan cambiada esta mucho mejor_

_tu lo sabes, y por eso te duele_

_que el ha puesto en su vida una ilusion (Harry)_

-Tu no lo sabes Ron, ese imbécil, como tú lo llamas, la quiere, la hace feliz-recalco la palabra él muy traidor-sobre todo no la hace pasar malos ratos ni mucho menos llorar cada noche-lo miro directamente a los ojos-esta mucho mejor, su vida ha cambiado para bien, eso tú ya lo has notado y es lo que más te duele, que ella sea feliz con él, además él le ha dado una gran ilusión, tendran un bebé amado y esperado, no puedes venir y reclamar algo que tu mismo dejaste-

_si pudiera yo hablarle se que el comprenderia_

_yo le haria saber que ella esta junto a el por dolor_ (Ron)

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó de repente

-Para que quieres saberlo-

-Para decirle que por mucho que él crea que lo ama, ella esta con él por despecho y dolor-

_ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere_

_la vida da solo una oportunidad_

_aceptalo (Hermione)_

-No lo creas Ron-oyo una voz a sus espaldas, era su voz, era ella, era su Hermione ¿qué hacia ella alli?, volteo y la vio llevaba una playera que se le pegaba a su abultado vientre, se veia tan hermosa que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-lo quiero, lo quiero como a mi vida misma-lo miro directamente a los ojos-no se que es lo que quieres recuperar, todo acabo ese día que te fuiste-camino para adentrarse a la sala y se sento con trabajos a lado de Harry-en esta vida solo hay una oportunidad, lo que una vez fue termino, aceptalo-

_Aunque se lo que sientes, yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo (Harry)_

-Se que esto es incomodo y dificil Ron, pero aqui la tienes, ella misma te lo dira-

_cuentale que soy feliz, que a veces me da pena mirar atras_

_pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir (Hermione)_

-Ahora soy feliz Ron, el pasado es mejor dejarlo donde esta, en el pasado, no tiene caso revivir cosas que no fueron muy gratas para nadie, quiero seguir mi vida como la estoy viviendo-llevo su mano a su vientre-y con quien la estoy viviendo-

_como pudo cambiar (Ron)_

-Como puedes decir eso Hermione, como pudiste cambiar, la Hermione de antes no hubiera dejado esto asi-

_se ha cansado de ti (Harry)_

-Quiza fue por que se canso de todo eso Ron, se canso de las mentiras, de los pleitos, se canso de ti-

_como pudo cambiar (Ron)_

-¿Qué fue lo qué paso? ¿Qué te cambio?-

_que hay alguien necesitando mi amor, y con pequeñas cosas_

_me ha hecho bien, él no hace mas que quererme. (Hermione)_

-El amor, alguien que me ama, que me necesita, que con las cosas más insignificantes me hace feliz, el darme lo que una mujer desea, amor, comprensión y tiempo Ron, tiempo-reclaco

-¿Tiempo?-la miro ceñudo-tu jamás quisiste vivir conmigo-

-Eso es lo que me da tiempo y comprensión-le dijo negando con la cabeza

-Si claro, don perfecto te rescato no?-se levanto furiso-lo único que hizo fue separarnos y hacernos infelices-

-Si tienes razón, me rescato, me mostro lo bello que es amar, y lo de hacernos infelices estas equivocado, yo soy muy feliz ahora-

-Pero yo no, regreso buscandote y que encuentro, a mi novia embarazada y ...-

_no quizo hacerte daño no le guardes rencor (Harry)_

-Él jamás pensó en lastimarte Ron, él conocia muy bien tú historia con Hermione, él quiza se sintio mal al principio, pero después no y no lo volverá hacer, él la adora y no va a dejarla, es mejor que te olvides y aceptes las cosas-

_Y si ya el daño esta hecho pa que pedirme perdón (Ron)_

-Para que viene al caso si se sintio mal al principio, de todos modos siguio y arruino toda mi vida, para que pedir perdón-agacho la mirada-pero yo se que él no va a amarte como lo hago yo-

_Es el que me hace sentir lo que contigo nunca senti (Hermione)_

-Él es la persona que me hace feliz y que me ama, me hace sentir lo nunca senti-lo miro a los ojos-él me da lo que tú nunca me diste-

-¿Y qué es eso que él te ha dado?-

_dile que hoy he vuelto a creer_

_que alguien necesita por fin mi amor_

_que con pequeñas cosas me han hecho bien (Hermione)_

-Lo más imortante de todo, creer en mi misma, creer que tengo el derecho de ser feliz-acaricio su vientre-creer una vez más en el amor, en el amor verdadero-

_Ese hombre robo (Ron)_

-Él me lo robo, me quito a mi novia, me quito mi vida-

_No fue culpa de él (Harry)_

-No es culpa de él, tu te retiraste y él a su vida llegó-

_Ese hombre robo (Ron)_

-Él me lo arrebato-

_ese hombre, no quizo hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor_

_comprendelo_

_no lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere_

_por que ese hombre... (Harry)_

-Entiende una cosa primero, él jamás quizo acerte daño, lo mejor seria que lo comprendieras, la ama con locura, como te dije él te conocia y también tu relación con ella, de echo era tu amigo y te queria-¿qué estaba diciendo?-ese imbécil, ese hombre...-guardo silencio un rato, tomo la mano de Hermione y la entrelazo con la de ella

-¿Qué es esto?-preguto mirandolos confundido

_ese hombre soy yo (Harry)_

-Ese hombre soy yo-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Les gusto?

Espero sus comentarios please

nos leemos pronto

bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Como stan?

Mil gracias x sus comentarios (Shiraze Tao, lucecita11, JessZam, PriscisMish, eliza kgranger, Nyra Potter, anita 675, Kanna White, lei todos y cada uno de ellos y muchisimas gracias :))

Antes de comenzar les agradezco el apoyo, la cancion de este capitulo es como si la estuviera diciendo Harry (me entienden?), igual stara narrado desde el punto de vista de Ron, pero la cancion es como si la dedicara Harry, espero les guste

Por cierto la cancion se llama De que me acusas y la canta Victor Manuelle (lo siento pero lo amo jijiji)

sin más q decir aqui esta

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia y mucho menos millonaria (lamento la decepción ), asi que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

3.- De que me acusas

No habia podido dormir, las cosas que habia pasado regresaban a su mente, las palabras que le habian dicho quedaron grabadas a fuego, sin poder borrarlas, "ese hombre soy yo", si él era el madito estupido que se tenia que haberse interpuesto entre él y Hermione, siempre había sido él. Él siempre él, él era el culpable de sus desgracias, él había tenido la culpa de haberse ido, él habia tenido la culpa de que en su relación con Hermione siempre hubieras discuciones, él siempre tenia todo, a él siempre le salia todo bien, él tenia que quedarse con lo que siempre quizo para él.

El futuro que había esperado vivir junto a Hermione se habia ido por el caño, la familia que queria formar con ella ahora la tenía él, ahora el niño que estaba creciendo en su vientre era de él, la vida de ella ahora era de él, sus besos eran de él, su cuerpo era de él... ella era de él.

-¡Maldita sea!-se levanto de improviso y avento a piso lo primero que encontro, se dio cuenta que con eso no bastaba, golpeo el espejo con el puño cerrado, inmediatamente sintio correr por entre sus dedos hilillos de sangre y se maldijo por ello.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño del hotel donde se hospedaba, no habia querido ir a la madriguera, se sentia traicionado y engañado, su familia le había ocultado todo, después tendria que arreglar las cosas alla. Coloco su mano bajo el chorro de agua, cuando la sangre dejo de fluir saco la mano del lavavo y la envolvio con una toalla, esparaba que con eso bastara por que no tenia tienpo para curaciones, tenia que hacer una visita... tenia que pedir explicaciones a alguién.

-En que puedo ayudarlo-

-Quiero hablar con Harry Potter-le respondio a la sercretaria

-¿Quién lo busca?-

-Ronald Weasley-

-Dejeme ver si puede atenderlo-asintio como respuesta, vio a la secretaria entrar en el despacho, pareciera que Potter se había convertido en alguien importante dentro del ministerio, como siempre su fama lo hacia llegar al lugar que quisiera sin merecerlo, bufo y observo el resto de la estancia, espero a ser atendido por el gran Harry Potter, después de todo era una celebridad y su agenda deberia de estar llena, se dijo mentalmente con saracasmo-El señor Potter lo atenderá, puede pasar-le dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta, entro en la estancia que era aun más confortable que la anterior, vio sentado al pelinegro detrás de un escritorio, lo veia con gesto desafiante-puedo ofrecerle algo señor Weasley-

-No creo que sea necesario Kate, el señor Weasley no se quedará mucho-eso dejaba claro que no lo queria ver-puedes retirarte-

-Como guste señor Potter-termino la secretaria y salio dejandolos solos

Los dos se miraron a los ojos calculandose, esperando haber quien soltaba la chispa para poder repeler abiertamente, espero para ver como reaccionaba él.

_Que quieres de mi, que te preocupa_

_En que te ofendi por que me juzgas_

_sera mucho pedir a la vida_

_que simplemete tu vivas la tuya y yo la mia_

-Bueno Ron, no te mentire en decirte que es una sorpresa verte aqui, conociendote sabia que vendrias-lo miro y sonrio de lado-por donde empezamos por los reclamos o por los golpes-

-Que te parece si por las explicaciones-

-¿Las explicaciones?-fruncio su ceño-¿qué explicaciones tengo que darte yo a ti?-

-Sabes muy bien cuales explicaciones-se levanto, se llevo las manos al cabello como lo hacia cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia-¿por que te metiste con mi novia? ¿con que derechos te creias para poder interponerte entre ella y yo?-golpeo el escritorio-¡maldita sea! ¿por que lo hiciste? -

-No se que es lo que reclamas Ron, cuando Hermione y yo empezamos a salir tú ya te habias ido, tú te fuiste, ¿qué querias, irte como si nada y cuando regresaras Hermione estuviera en el mismo sillón llorando tu estupidez?-

-Si fui yo el que me fui, pero eso no te daba ningún derecho para hacerte el buen hombre y aprovecharte de la situación-

-Yo no me aproveche de ninguna situción Ron, tu bien lo sabes-

-Ah ¿no?, entonces ¿Porqué estas vivendo la vida que a mi me correspondia?-se volvio a sentar esperando no tener que llegar a los golpes, por que sabia muy bien que él en el ministerio no era nadie.

-Yo no estoy vivendo tu vida ni la de nadie, es mi vida, la que me corresponde, más bien lo que tu desearias es vivir lo que yo estoy viviendo ahora, tú eres él que quisiera tener a Hermione a tu lado, pero eso ya no sucederá la perdiste y no hay nada que puedas hacer, mas que dejarnos en paz y buscar la vida que a ti te corresponde-

-Mi vida estaba aqui con Hermione-

_Que quieres de mi, por que protestas_

_si el tiempo ha pasado y de ti ya no hay rastro ni huella_

-No Ron, tú decidiste que rumbo tomaria tu vida hace 3 años, ¿por que ahora vienes aqui a querer reclamar algo que jamás fue tuyo?-

-Si, si era mio, tú te encargaste de hacer que todo se fuera por el caño, ¡tú maldita sea! has sido el culpable de que Hermione y yo no hayamos podido renaudar lo que teniamos, tú simpre fuiste tú, te aprovechaste y no lo niegues-

-Si, lo niego yo jamás me aproveche, Hermione y yo comenzamos a salir un año después de que tú te fueras, para ese tiempo, o si no antes, tú ya estabas en el olvido, estabas fuera de su vida, si de verdad te hubiera amado como proclamas ¿no crees que hubiera tardado más en olvidarte?-

-Tú bien sabes que me amaba, tú fuiste el cobarde que se aprevecho de su debilidad para llegar con tus palabritas-

-No Ron jamás fue asi, tú bien me conoces y sabes como soy-

_Me lanzas miradasde angustia, de furia y verguenza _

_yo solo pido seguir mi camino, no que me entiendas_

-No ya no lo se, ya no te conozco, mi amigo Harry jamás me hubiera hecho ni traicionado-le dijo un poco dolido

-Yo no te traicione, yo solo segui con mi vida, junto con la de ella, por si o lo recuerdas ella también era mi amiga-

-Y tú estuviste ahí ¿no?, consolandola, ofreciendo tu hombro, mostrando tus dotes de grandeza, exclamando que eras Harry Potter el gran salvador del mundo mágico-

-Mira Ron me estoy cansando de la situación, yo no te traicione, y si estuve ahi con ella, queriendola como siempre, no pido que me entiendas ni que me perdones mi supuesta traición, solo quiero seguir con mi vida a lado de ella y mi hijo-

_De que tú me acusas_

_de ser un esclavo del mundo que vive detrás de su blusa_

_de ser el amante que explora su falda que la hace tan suya_

_de ser el medigo que vive rendido y feliz a sus pies_

-Traición se le llama a lo que tu me hiciste, y lo sabes bien, ahora vives con ella, cuando debia ser yo él que estuviera a su lado-

-¿Me acusas de amarla y vivir por ella, de tenerla todas las noches para mi, de ser yo su amante?, me has acusado de traición, y si eso también conlleva vivir rendido y feliz junto a ella, entonces no lo niego-

_De que tú me acusas_

_acaso es pecado estar enamorado, sentir como nunca,_

_hacer el amor con locura y pasión, con rabia y ternura_

_si es delito entregarle mi vida a esa mujer no tengo excusa_

-Yo deberia ser él que esta a su lado siempre, él que deberia ser feliz y no tú-

-Soy feliz por que estoy enamorado y ella me corresponde, soy feliz por que todas las noches se que ella me esta esperando, por que me necesita, por que necesita mis besos, mis caricias, mi cuerpo-lo miro directamete a los ojos-si mi delito fue enamorarme de ella, de entregarle mi vida y mi amor, de hacerla feliz entonces no tengo ningun motivo para negarlo, sí soy un traidor por que la amo, la quiero y la hago feliz-

_Que quieres de mi, _

_de que te quejas_

_si busco mi felicidad y eso a ti no te afecta_

_Me lanzas miradasde angustia, de furia y verguenza _

_yo solo pido seguir mi camino, no que me entiendas_

-No se por que vienes ahora a quejarte, a reclamar a buscar algo que dejaste abandonado, yo lo único que hice fue buscar mi felicidad y la encontre con ella, no hay nada que puedas hacer Ron, es mejor que te marches y nos dejes vivir en paz-

-¿Y yo qué?, tengo que irme, olvidarme de todo, olvidarme de ella-

_De que tú me acusas_

_de ser un esclavo del mundo que vive detrás de su blusa_

_de ser el amante que explora su falda que la hace tan suya_

_de ser el medigo que vive rendido y feliz a sus pies_

-Es lo que tienes que hacer Ron, ella esta ahora conmigo y es feliz, vamos a tener un bebé, hemos formado nuestra familia, no te queremos cerca de nosotros-lo miro tristemente-antes fuimos amigos, fuiste amigo de los dos, pero no creo que eso se pueda recuperar, asi que sera mejor que te vayas y no nos vuelvas a buscar-

-Asi de fácil ¿no?-le dijo ironicamente-nos desacemos de Weasley, como siempre, y siguen como si nada hubiera pasado, siguen con sus vidas sin importarles a quien lastiman ¿no?-

_De que tú me acusas_

_acaso es pecado estar enamorado, sentir como nunca,_

_hacer el amor con locura y pasión, con rabia y ternura_

_si es delito entregarle mi vida a esa mujer no tengo excusa_

-No Ron, no vamos lastimando a la gente, nos amamos y ello esta por encima de todo, como sabras tú familia nos quito la palabra, al igual que tú se sintieron traicionados, pero lo que sentimos es más fuerte, no ibamos a ignorar lo que sentiamos para estar bien con todos, si segun tú y tu familia somo unos traidores, entonces no hay razón para que estes aqui queriendo recuperar lo que ya perdiste-

-¿Crees que te vas a desacer de mi tan fácil? ¿crees qué voy a rendirme como si nada?-

-Sabes que has perdido Ron, es mejor que te marches y nos dejes vivir en paz-

-No creeas que esto termino aqui-se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta-voy a luchar y sabremos entonces quién es él perdedor-

-Te olvidas que esta esperando un hijo MIO-lo detuvieron sus palabras

-No es algo que me importe mucho-volteo y lo miro burlon-podrás visitarlo los fines de semana-salio del despacho de su es ex-amigo, tenia que ir a buscarla ahora a ella.

Esto no terminaria ahi, Ronald Weasley se encargaría de ello.

q les parecio? me encantaria saberlo, asi q si no es mucha molestia por fis un comentario

spero leernos muy pronto

bye


	4. Chapter 4

hola chicas!

¿como stan?

¿q les parecio la segunda parte de las reliquias? a mi me gusto mucho, pero ya saben es raro el saber q ya no abra nada más, me deja muy pero muy triste, pero bueno q le vamos a hacer no?

Bueno el capi se llama Mirame y la cancion es de Edith Marquez

ah si muchisisimas gracias x sus comentarios (Kanna White, JessZam, Ángel del acuario, Shiraze Tao, Yessica, maribel-chan, eliza kgranger, Ismenia oBrien y Loquin) mil gracias!

sin nada mas aqui se los dejo...

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia y mucho menos millonaria (lamento la decepción ), asi que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

4.- Mirame

Todavía no estaba todo perdido, todavía quedaba alguna esperanza, todavia se podía hacer algo, no queria creer que todo había terminado, aun cuando habia escuchado a Potter hablarle de su vida feliz junto a ella no queria pensar que él pudiera tener razón y ya todo estaria perdido, a pesar de lo que le habia dicho a Potter le pesaba saber que ella tendria un hijo de él, le carcomia por dentro saber que ella habia sido de él, que ella había preferido formar su familia con Potter y no con él.

Salio del despacho de Harry y llegó a el escritorio de la secretaria de Potter

-Me puede decir en que departamento se encuentra Hermione Granger-pregunto

-Querra decir la señora Hermione Potter-tomo como afirmativo el fruncimiento de ceño de Ron-hoy la señora no viene al ministerio, con lo de su embarazo descansa todos los miercoles-le informo

-Gracias-dijo en un murmullo y salio.

Cuando estuvo en la calle, detuvo un taxi, subio y le dio la dirección, sabia que la encontraria en la casa de él, que ahora también era la de ella, tardo 20 minutos en llegar, pago el taxi y bajo, se quedo mirando el edificio, lo que hoy le dijera ella decidiria su futuro.

Llego a la entrada y abrio las puertas, el portero inmeditamente le pregunto

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

-Si, vengo a ver a la señora Potter-el portero elevo sus cejas

-¿Quién la busca?-lo miro molesto, qué acaso era el perro guardian de la "señora Potter"

-Un amigo-dijo cortante, omitio al portero y camino hacia el asensor

Como la noche anterior selecciono el piso al cual iba y espero, bajo y se dirigio al departamento, inspiro, estaba muy nervioso, toco una vez el timbre, escucho las pisadas que se iban acercando a la puerta, oyo el sonido de la manija al abririse y el chirriar de las visagras, espero ver el rostro de la que una vez fue su novia.

Cuando la puerta quedo totalmente abierta y la vio su corazón se acelero, llevaba unos pants y una playera que claramente no era suya, era 3 tallas más grande, le llegaba a los muslos solo donde parecia quedar bien era en su vientre, a parte de que tenia un número 7 en todo el frente y abajo del número decia POTTER, regreso la mirada a su rostro, no se veia sorprendida de verlo ahi, solo incomoda.

-Hola-saludo vacilante

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto a la defensiva

-Hablar-le respondio-¿no vas a invitarme a pasar?-ella lo miro fijamente y después se hizo a un lado, espero a que él entrara y cerro la puerta.

Camino directo a la sala, oyo que lo seguia, sabia que su visita no era de su agrado y eso en el fondo le dolia, cuando llegó creia que lo recibiria con los brazos abiertos, pero ahora todo era dirferente, llegó a la sala y se sento en el sillón, ella en cambio se quedo en la puerta parada como si quisiera escapar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Crei que todo había quedado claro ayer-

-¿Ah si?-se levanto y se acerco a ella-¿Crees qué me quedo claro? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fui a tu departamento y me dijeron que ya no vivias ahi? o ¿cuándo te vi caminando por la calle y vi qué estabas embarazada? o tal vez ¿cuándo viene aqui y los dos me confesaron que ahora viven juntos y van a tener un hijo?-

-Presisamente con eso Ron, creia que todas esas cosas lo habian dejado claro-se alejo de él, para acercarse al sillón y sentarse-¿qué fue lo que no quedo claro?-

_Qué pena me da saberte_

_Tan triste y tan sólo_

-¿El porqué?-no pudo evitar que su tono saliera dolido

-¿Porque qué?-le respondio duramente-¿el por qué segui con mi vida?-

-No, él por que te relacionaste con alguien cuando tu y yo seguiamos juntos-

_Después de volar tan alto_

_Qué duro es caer_

-No Ro, tu y yo ya no estabamos juntos, tú te fuiste y yo segui con mi vida-

-Si con el gran Harry Potter, ¿que casualidad no?-

_No te puedes quejar _

_la vida te ha dado de todo_

_Tuviste cariño de sobra_

_Y lo echaste a perder_

-Mira Ron, yo mire hacia adelante no me quede estancada en algo pasado, si mi vida la segui con Harry no es ninguna casualidad-

-¿No lo es?-respondio ofuscado-¿acaso no era por él que siempre peleabamos, qué era por él todos nuestros problemas? ¿No fu él el principal motivo de que yo me fuera?-

-No, fuiste tú y tus celos, tú falta de confianza en mi, tu incredulidad al saber que yo te queria, siempre viste cosas donde no las habia, cuando decidiste irte nuestra relación estaba muy mal, yo te dije que el huir no era la solución pero no me escuchaste y te fuiste-

_Que sorpresas nos brinda el destino_

_Tu te fuiste a encontrar otro nido_

-Si, quiza fueron mis celos el principal motivo pero viste que no estaba tan equivocado no?, a fin de cuentas él se aprovecho y ahora resulta que estan juntos y eres "la señora Potter"-dijo amargamente

-Si ahora soy la señora Potter, cosas del destino, me enamore de Harry, me demostro el verdadero amor, no puedo negarte que tal vez tu veias lo que Harry y yo no haciamos-

_Hoy regresas buscando un abrigo_

_Que no te daré_

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Dondé quédo? ¿Me olvido de todo y ya?-

-Eso creo que es lo que deberia pasar, que te olvides de todo y busques tu camino, aqui ya no hay nada que puedas esperar-

-Asi de fácil, ¿crees qué todo terminará asi?, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado, que lo que tuvimos se fuera por el caño y ahora tan fácil me ehas de tu vida-

_Mirame,_

_No soy la misma de antes_

_Ésta sonrisa es por alguien_

_Que quiero a morir_

-Por Merlín Ron, mira todo ha cambiado, tú has cambiado, nuestras vidas han cambiado, el mundo siguio andando, dejalo pasar y sigue tu camino, soy feliz, me enamore, me case con él voy a tener un hijo de Harry, lo quiero como nunca he querido nadie-

-Y a mi ¿acaso no me querias lo suficiente? ¿tu amor por mi no eran tan grande?-

_Mirame,_

_Es un placer saludarte_

_Hoy que tu vives tan triste_

_Y yo tan feliz._

-Eso ya no importa, me da gusto saber que estas bien, siento que mi felicidad te haga infeliz pero no puedo hacer nada más-

-Si, sabes que si podrias cambiarlo, yo todavia te amo, podriamos volver a intentarlo-

_Que raro te ves, perdieron_

_El brillo tus ojos_

_Quedo en el ayer el hombre_

_Seguro de si_

_Sintiendote un Rey_

_El mundo te queda tan corto_

_Hoy callas y bajas el rostro_

_Quién lo iba a decir?_

-¿Ah si? ¿Dondé quedo el orgullo Weasley? ¿Estarias dispuesto a aceptarme con mi hijo? ¿Vivirias conforme con saber que estuve con Harry?-nego con la cabeza-Veo que el viaje cambio al Ron de antes, tú no hubieras venido a verme cuando supiste que me casé con Harry y voy a tener un hijo, ahora el orgullo lo dejas de lado por que no soportas saber que Harry volvio a ganarte, no soportas saber que por tus niñerias perdiste y alguien más te gano-agacho la cabeza-es eso ¿verdad?, no soportas saber que Harry te gano-

-Eso no es cierto, lo hago por que te amo y no me importa saber lo que paso, lo único que quiero es recuperarte-

_Que sorpresas nos brinda el destino_

_Tu te fuiste a encontrar otro nido_

_Hoy regresas buscando un abrigo_

_Que no te daré_

-No Ron, ya no hay nada que tengas que recuperar, lo que tuvimos termino-

-No eso no puede terminar asi de facil, estuvimos juntos 2 años que fueron maravillosos ¿comó crees qué se pueden olvidar asi de fácil?-

_Mirame,_

_No soy la misma de antes_

_Ésta sonrisa es por alguien_

_Que quiero a morir_

-Lo que paso paso, ya no es lo mismo, ya no tengo 17 años Ron, lo que antes me hacia feliz ya no lo hace ahora, mi vida y mi felicidad ahora es a su lado-

_Mirame,_

_Es un placer saludarte_

_Hoy que tu vives tan triste_

_Y yo tan feliz._

-No creo que haya algo más de lo que pudieramos hablar, ahora que se que estas bien me siento mejor, a fin de cuentas fuimos amigos mucho tiempo y me da gusto que hayas regresado con tu familia-volvio a decirle la castaña

_Hoy que tu vives tan triste_

_Y yo tan feliz_

El silencio reino, la miro y vio como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad

-¿No hay nada que pueda cambiar?-pregunto aunque ya supiera bien la respuesta

-No Ron, ya no hay nada que pueda cambiar-le miro a los ojos-lamento que esto te haya tomado por sorpresa y lamento que mi felicidad no sea la tuya, pero ya no hay que se pueda hacer-se levanto-es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver-

-Espero de verdad que sigas siendo feliz toda tu vida-se levanto y se situo enfrente de ella-te amo y lo unico que quiero es que seas feliz-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el oido-aunque no sea conmigo-camino hacia la salida, cuando llegó a la puerta volteo para mirarla una última vez a los ojos-adios mi amor-salio de ahi, su corazon estaba tan acelarado que parecia que fuera a salirsele del pecho, tenia un nudo en la garganta, sentia sus ojos aguarse, sin embargo tenia que controlarse.

Llego a la puerta, abrio rapidamente y salio, decidio bajar por las escaleras, sabia que si se quedaba quieto no soportaria y se derrumbaria, bajo rapidamente los cinco pisos. En la puerta se topo con Harry, lo miro a los ojos, no hubo necesidad de hablar sus miradas lo dijeron todo.

Ese era el fin, la vida habia seguido su cause, ella habia seguido, ella habia decidido con quien compartiria su vida, ella habia elegido a quien amar, ahora él ya no tenia cabida dentro de su vida.

La vida que hace tres años habia dejado ya no era la misma, fue muy idiota al creer que todo seguria igual a como lo habia dejado, que ella seguiria esperandole, que ella seguiria amandole, pero el tiempo no espera a nadie y él fue tan imbécil al creer que a él si lo esperaria.

¿qué les parecio? ¿les gusto?

dejen un comentario please

nos leemos pronto

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo lamento tanto

Pero aquí tengo el nuevo y penúltimo capítulo de la historia

Muchísimas gracias x sus comentarios

La canción se llama Estuve y es de Alejandro Fernández

Y sin más que decir aquí se los dejo

5.- Estuve

Regreso al hotel en el cual se había hospedado, en cuanto entro a la habitación se tiro a la cama.

Todo había acabado, tenía que ver hacia adelante, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que pude ser, tenía que buscar su camino. Lo que un día fue ya no volverá.

_Estuve, en cada poro de su piel_

Esos tiempos habían sido los mejores de su vida, la relación que había mantenido con ella fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, ella lo había amado, en Hogwarts vivieron los mejores momentos, a pesar de que su hermano había muerto en la guerra tuvo una luz que lo ayudo a salir, ella estaba a su lado apoyándolo, consolándolo, amandolo y él fue tan estúpido como para perder esas cosas que lo hacían tan feliz, fue tan estúpido al no escucharla e irse dejando su relación así, permitió que llegara alguien más a vivir lo que, si no hubiera sido tan engreído, hubiera vivido él.

_Pero hoy no estoy,  
>está con él y es lo que cuenta,<em>

Ahora eso ya no importaba, Harry había llegado a su vida mientras él estaba en otro lado, Harry había estado apoyándola mientras él iba en busca de fortuna, Harry estaba con ella amándola... haciéndola feliz, eso era ahora lo que importaba y nada más, la felicidad de ella era lo más importante para él, era difícil aceptarlo pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, el amor es como el fuego, debes ocuparte de cuidarlo para que no se extinga, debes procurar el combustible para que siga vivo, debes...debes hacer tantas cosas, pero la más importante es saber valorarlo, saber cuidarlo y sobre todo saber comprenderlo.

_Saldada la cuenta ya quedo  
>aquí el perdedor he sido yo.<em>

Siempre había creído que su futuro iba a estar al lado de Hermione, ahora ya sabía que no era así, en el pasado la había lastimado, no había sido suficientemente hombre para reconocer que su relación no estaba bien, fue demasiado egoísta en no escucharla, en no pensar en su sufrimiento, siempre fue demasiado terco y allí estaba el precio que debió pagar por sus errores, por su egoísmo, por su idiotez, por su maldita estupidez, por ser tan... tan orgulloso.

_Yo que estuve y fui el primer conquistador  
>en esa tierra donde el sol grito te amo<em>

Por creer que por ser el primer hombre al que ella había amado siempre seria así, por creer que nadie iba a fijarse en la maravillosa mujer que había dentro, por creer que ella solo lo amaría a él, que ella solo lo querría a él...

_Te queda buen tramo por andar  
>y a mí la lección asimilar<em>

Pero la vida sigue, ella ya había encontrado su felicidad, su amor, su... su familia, la vida que ahora ella viviría seria al lado de Harry, los hijos que tuviera serian de Harry, los besos, las caricias, las sonrisas, su cuerpo y su amor seria de Harry, pero como el mundo seguía girando a él no le quedaba otra cosa que seguir adelante, aceptar y asimilar lo que había sucedido, seguir su vida y olvidar...

Salió del hotel después de darse un baño, tenía que visitar a su madre, desde que había llegado no había ido a visitarla, no quería ver sus miradas diciéndole "te lo dije", no quería que su madre comenzara hablar mal de ella, no quería escuchar a su hermana decirle lo traicionada que se sentía, no quería ver a nadie, pero también sabía que si no se presentaba en la madriguera inmediatamente, mañana por la mañana recibiría un vociferador recordándole su falta de atención con su madre, suspiró resignado, tomo su varita y con un ¡plop! desapareció.

Al quedar frente a la que en su niñez fue su casa sintió nostalgia, añoraba lo que había vivido dentro de las destartaladas paredes de esa casa, si pudiera regresar el tiempo no cambiaría nada de su niñez, las peleas con sus hermanos, los regaños y castigos de sus padres, las vacaciones con ellos, con su 2 mejores amigos, cuando la vida no se complicaba tanto y lo único que le preocupaba era que no se le acabará su dotación de dulces, esos tiempos eran tan sencillos, en esos tiempos jamás creyó que sufriría por amor...

A penas si había abierto la puerta sintió unos brazos rechonchos envolviéndole, hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba el abrazo de su madre para sentirse bien, hacia tanto que no necesitaba sentir seguridad en los brazos de ella, le devolvió el abrazo con todo el amor que le tenía, beso su frente y la aparto

-Te extrañe tanto madre-le dijo al fin

-Yo también mi amor, te extrañe demasiado-le respondió Molly Weasley dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla-pero mira que delgado estas, de seguro no has comido nada sano en estos tres años, ven te daré de comer como te mereces-le tomo la mano y lo llevo dentro de la cocina-¿cómo estas?-pregunto cautelosa cuando ya lo tenía sentado y con un gran banquete puesto en la mesa

-Bien-dijo queriendo no mostrar su frustración-hubiera estado mejor si me lo hubieras dicho ¿no crees?-

-Ron...yo hubiera querido decírtelo desde que nosotros nos enteramos pero...-le tomo la mano-son unos traidores, no podía mandarte una carta informándote de lo que había hecho ella o hubieras preferido que si lo hiciera, que te narrara como Harry había rechazado a tu hermana, como habían anunciado su relación a los 4 vientos o tal vez quería que te escribiera lo esplendorosa que fue su boda-termino con un tono que demostraba la molestia que le causaba hablar del tema

-No, pero al menos cuando yo te preguntaba por ella me hubieras dicho algo, y no lo hacías simplemente evitabas el tema-le respondió enojado-y cuando te dije que iba a regresar no me dijiste nada, dejaste que me topara de lleno con la realidad-

-¿Y qué iba a cambiar si te lo dijera?-

-No haberme hecho el estúpido creyendo que podía recuperar algo, creyendo que ella iba a regresar a mi-

-¡¿Y para qué querías que regresara contigo?-grito la señora Weasley-¿qué acaso no sabes que va a tener un hijo de él?-

-¡Si, si lo sé! ¡Maldita sea!-se llevo las manos a su pelirrojo cabello-pero...pero yo aun la quiero y eso no me importaba-

-No seas tonto Ron, como ibas a olvidarte que ella había estado con él antes que contigo ¡¿eh?-

_Que no estuve cuando más debía,  
>cuando ella quería sentirse mujer<br>no estuve, pero estaba loco por volverla a ver  
>no estuve y todo quería darle<br>para qué buscarle justificación  
>estuve en su cuerpo fuera de su corazón<em>

-No, no lo iba a olvidar, jamás olvidaría que yo no estuve cuando ella más me necesito, cuando ella me quería a su lado, con mi egoísmo la fui alejando poco a poco de mi y lo remate yéndome y dejando nuestra "relación", me fui pensando que eso lo resolvería y lo único que conseguí fue mandarla a los brazos de otro, yo me la pase extrañándola cada maldito día que pase lejos de ella-tomo aire todo lo que tenia dentro estaba saliendo en esos momentos-fue un imbécil al pensar que cuando llegara ella iba a volver conmigo, no puedo justificar mi maldita ausencia con el amor que le tengo, no fui lo bastante importante para quedarme en su corazón-

-No Ron, tu no tuviste la culpa, fueron ellos traicionaron tu amistad, nos traicionaron a todos-

-No mamá, ella siguió con su vida, como pude ser tan tonto para creer que ella iba a esperarme-

-Pero no lo puedes dejar así Ron, ellos deben pagar lo que te hicieron-__

_Estuve, estuve a punto de matar,  
>pero busque en mi corazón y ya había muerto<br>era un amor cierto y de verdad,  
>pero no le dio felicidad<em>

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse mamá, ella lo ama, lo vi en sus ojos, quise hacer que ella lo dejará y regresara a mi pero me hizo entender que ya no había nada por que luchar, lo que una vez tuvimos había sido bueno pero ya había pasado, eso ya no la hacía feliz-el silencio fue lo único que hubo después, camino directo hacia su madre, le tomo por los hombros-lo mejor sería que regresara a Estados Unidos-

-No hijo, no puedes hacer eso-

-Sería lo mejor madre, no creo que pueda vivir aquí-le beso la mejilla-será mejor poner distancia entre ellos y yo, no tiene caso que me quede aquí-

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Y tú familia?-pregunto llorosa

-Por favor mamá no me hagas esto, este último día ha sido muy malo, es mejor que me marche, que lo haga ya, no quiero seguir aquí-

-¿De verdad crees que volver a huir lo haría que lo pasaras mejor?-

-Creo que en esta ocasión es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar, esta vez no voy dejando cosas inconclusas, esta vez me voy no dejando nada-

-Pero hijo...-

-Por favor madre, necesito tiempo, necesito aceptarlo, necesito...alejarme de aquí, de ellos, de todo-miro a su madre y vio que aunque no quisiera que se fuera no iba a discutir mas-perdóname mamá, pero necesito irme, el día que esté preparado regresare-

-Espero que sea pronto, la casa ahora está muy vacía-dijo con nostalgia

-Yo también espero que sea pronto-le dio un fuerte abrazo-tengo que irme mamá-

-Tan pronto, pero si no has visto a tu padre ni a tus hermanos-

-Lo sé y creo que ellos entenderán mi decisión-volvió a abrazarla y darle un cariñoso beso en la frente-te quiero mamá-

-Yo también, te extrañare y espero que regreses muy pronto-

Dejo a su llorosa madre parada en la puerta viéndolo irse, no quiso voltearse a verla porque sabía que lo haría flaquear y no podía permitírselo, estaba decidido, iba a irse y no había nada que pudiera impedírselo.

Regreso al hotel para recoger sus cosas, tenía que ir al ministerio para alquilar un traslador a Estados Unidos, quería hacerlo ya, no quería quedarse más ahí, donde tantos recuerdos le regresaban a su mente y le hacían recordar las cosas que había perdido, lo que una vez lo había hecho tan feliz.

Recogió todo lo que había llevado de vuelta a su país, lo guardo en su maleta y bajo a la recepción, saldo la deuda que tenía y salió, decidió caminar para llegar al ministerio, después de todo se iría de su país por un tiempo indefinido y regresaría solo cuando supiera que ya no iba a dolerle igual que como le dolía ahora.

_Pues no estuve cuando más debía  
>cuando ella quería sentirse mujer<br>no estuve, pero estaba loco por volverla a ver  
>no estuve y todo quería darle<br>para qué buscarle justificación  
><em> 

Llegó al ministerio de magia y antes de entrar vio la ciudad, dejaba atrás todo lo que un día había querido, dejaba atrás a la mujer que amaba, a su familia, dejaba más allá que un sueño.

Un sueño que jamás que jamás podría volver a vivir, un sueño que se esfumo cuando hace 3 años decidió marcharse, un sueño que dejo que otro más viviera, un sueño que ahora se había convertido en nada.

Salió de sus pensamientos y entro por la entrada de visitantes, en cuanto llego a los ascensores subió sin volver a mirar atrás, espero hasta llegar a la planta que necesitaba y bajo.

_Estuve en su cuerpo fuera de su corazón_

Le costó 30 galeones alquilar el dichoso traslador, pago y se alejo para entrar en la sala donde se activaban los trasladores, se quedo parado en la puerta _"ahora que se que estas bien me siento mejor, a fin de cuentas fuimos amigos mucho tiempo y me da gusto que hayas regresado con tu familia"_, fueron amigos..., siempre lo habían sido nunca estuvo completamente en su corazón.

Entro a la sala y se posiciono en un lugar apartado, su corazón partencia a otro, pertenecía al que una vez había sido su amigo, su vida le pertenecía a Harry, y ahora Hermione ya no podía formar parte de su vida, ya no tenía que hacer nada allí.

Tomo su posición y dejo que el traslador se accionara y espero

cinco

cuatro

tres

dos

uno

_Estuve en su cuerpo fuera de su corazón._

Espero q les haya gustado y sea merecedor de un comentario

Nos leemos pronto

bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que no tengo vergüenza al venir aquí, después de tantísimo tiempo, se que me tarde muchísimo y que lo mejor que esperaría de ustedes serian tomatazos o quizá un par de cruciatus, pero como sé que me los merezco no me opongo…**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes que vinieron y leyeron mi fic, mil gracias x sus comentarios, x su paciencia y x su tiempo**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo final spero que les guste y sea digno de un comentario**

**Sin más aquí va**

6.- Reencuentro

Hacia 2 años que había partido precipitadamente de Inglaterra, hacia 2 años que no había vuelto a su país, todo ese tiempo había estado alejado de su familia y de todo aquello que le hacía recordar a ella. Había creído que la distancia y el tiempo lo harían olvidar, pero la realidad era otra, la distancia aplacaba un poco el dolor, pero ahora el estar de vuelta hacia que todo regresara a su mente.

Él lo había sabido antes de llegar, todavía no había olvidado, pero las insistencias de su madre para que regresara a la boda de su hermana Ginebra, lo había echo tomar la decisión de enfrentar el pasado.

Salió del ministerio, tenía que llegar a la madriguera, su madre había exigido que llegara una semana antes de la boda, para que pudiera hacerle una traje de gala que hiciera juego con el vestido de su hermana, rodo los ojos al recordar ese vociferador.

Decidió caminar un poco para poder despejarse antes de llegar a la madriguera, sabía que al llegar a la casa de su madre no tendría ni un solo día de respiro, camino por entre las calles, recordando todo, admirando las cosas nuevas.

Llegó a un pequeño parque, se sentó en una de las bancas, descansando un poco, había parejas abrazadas, niños corriendo, madres platicando, padres corriendo atrás de sus hijos, perros ladrando y tantas cosas que le hicieron sonreír, tantas cosas tan comunes de las cuales él se había olvidado, se había olvidado de vivir, todo era trabajo, había salido con algunas chicas pero jamás quiso que fuera más allá de una noche, no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, no se creía capaz de volver a querer como la había querido a ella, no quería pasarse los días comparando a las nuevas chicas con ella, no quería... en fin era mejor estar solo.

Siguió observando alrededor del parque, la risa de los niños era contagiosa, era tan inocente, tan sincera, que hacía que en su cara se dibujara una enorme sonrisa, los observo detenidamente, eran tan pequeños que parecía que si caían se convertirían en mil pedazos, pero eso era solo la apariencia, eran tan fuertes como un roble, si se caían se paraban, se sacudían la tierra y otra vez a correr, eran tan ingeniosos que cada vez que un niño abría la boca delante de él sabía que diría algo sincero y gracioso, así eran los niños lindos, encantadores, ingeniosos, pero también temibles, cuando uno se proponía a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien lo hacía sin parpadear, si los niños eran simplemente geniales.

Con su sonrisa siguió observándolos, todos parecían absortos en un juego que solo ellos conocían, más bien imaginaban, tenían el ceño fruncido tan concentrados que ni caso le hacían a sus madres que les hablaban, solo cuando escucharon el sonido del carrito de los helados parecieron salir de la dimensión en la que se encontraban y se empezó a escuchar "¿me compras un helado?" "¡quiero uno de chocolate!", volvió a sonreír inesperadamente, de hecho hacia mucho que no sonreía con sinceridad, esa parada en el parque había sido una de las mejores ideas.

Decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, tenía que llegar a la madriguera, estaba por levantarse de la banca, cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo

-Debemos irnos James-era la voz con la había soñado por 2 años, era la voz que aun lo atormentaba, era la voz de ella, era la voz de Hermione

-No mami-le respondieron, se quedo de piedra, ¿qué podría hacer?, poco a poco volteo hacia donde se escuchaban las voces, la vio parada en medio de los juegos, le daba a él la espalda, pero sabía muy bien que era ella, tenia de la mano a un pequeño niño, con cabello indomable color azabache, alzaba toda su cabecita para poder ver a la cara a su madre-oto poquito si?-

-No amor, debemos marcharnos ya-acaricio la mejilla del niño, tenía un grande bolso, en el cual se veían los juguetes que el niño había querido a llevar a pasear al parque

-Pelo mami...-el niño le hizo un puchero

-Vamos James, en ¿qué quedamos?-le rebatió las castaña

-E que yo quelo oto poquito mami-

-Pero te dije que íbamos a ir con tu papi-

-Achhh-le reclamo el niño soltándose de su mano, cuando la castaña trato de volver a cogerlo el niño no la dejo-déjame-y empezó a correr con dirección a los juegos

-¡James!, ven acá-lo seguía caminando-sabes muy bien que no puedo correr-

-No, yo quelo jugal-seguia corriendo

Ron estaba a punto de ir a alcanzar al niño, cuando observo que Hermione se quedaba parada, más allá de ella estaba su ex-amigo parado frente al niño

-¿A dónde ibas campeón?-le pregunto mientras lo levantaba

-¡Papi!-grito el niño y se aferro a su cuello

-¿Por qué no estabas obedeciendo a tu mamá?-le pregunto mientras trataba de que lo mirara a la cara

-E que yo quelia jugal mas-

-Tu mamá ya ye había dicho que se tenían que ir y tienes que obedecerla cuando te lo diga ok?-

Viéndolos así juntos eran idénticos, solo por que el niño no usaba gafas, pero de ahí todo era igual, su cabello, sus gestos, su color de piel, tantas cosas que por ningún lado se le veía algún rasgo de ella.

Hermione fue acercándose a ellos, cuando llego a su lado Harry paso un brazo por los hombros a ella y la beso en los labios.

Su cuerpo entero se tenso, no había despegado la vista de ellos, simplemente no podía dejar de verlos, era como si la realidad le estuviera mostrando lo que aun no quería reconocer, a pesar de haber pasado 2 años de haberse marchado y haber dejado de luchar por lo que una vez había tenido, no había querido reconocerlo, sin haberlo sabido aun mantenía una pequeña esperanza que pudiera cambiar todo, que pudiera cambiar su vida...

Pero ahora la realidad le plantaba la cara, en pocas palabras le mostraba de lo que se había perdido, le mostraba lo que ya era y nada podía cambiar...

Siguió observándolos, para ellos parecía que no existía nadie mas allá de ellos, no lo habían visto y prefería que siguiera así, el niño ahora parecía querer convencerlos a sus padres para que se quedaran un poco más en el parque, pero ellos no cedían

-Anda James vámonos ya-le decía su padre

-E que papi... yo quelo jugal-

-Ya James tenemos que irnos, vamos a ir a visitar a tu abuelitos, nos están esperando-

-Ay pelo mañana venimos si mami hemosa?-su madre sonrió a eso, los chantajes parecían que funcionaban con ella, cuando habían ido a Hogwarts era dura de roer, pero con su hijo era otra cosa

-Veremos cómo te portas hoy y tal vez te traiga mañana-

-Bueno vámonos-dijo un poco más convencido

Harry elevo a su hijo para cargarlo sobre sus hombros y tomo a Hermione de la mano, parecían una familia feliz... no, no parecía, eran una familia feliz

Pasaron enfrente de él pero sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí, en el mismo parque, en el mismo lugar que ellos...

El niño, James, iba jugando con los desordenados cabellos de su padre, Harry iba deteniendo con una mano a su hijo y con la otra llevaba tomada a Hermione... y ella iba sonriendo, escuchando lo que Harry le decía a su hijo y ella solo reía, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, se veía tan hermosa, tan viva, tan feliz..., su mano fue a dar a su vientre

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto él moreno

-Nada solo que tu hijo no deja de moverse-le respondió con una reluciente sonrisa

-Claro, es un Potter-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa

Si, si eran una familia totalmente feliz, de eso no había duda, ella era feliz con él, con su hijo, más bien con sus hijos, con su vida...

¿Qué quedaba ahora?

Una vida, toda una vida por delante, ahora sabía que no valía la pena vivir de recuerdos, no valía gastarse los años recordando algo que no volverá, tenía 24 años, tenía que vivir, vivir de verdad, no a medias, sino de verdad

Ahora ya sabía lo que debió de haber sabido desde hace 2 años, ellos olvidaron y vivieron, ahora le tocaba a él, olvidar y vivir su vida completamente.

Los observo marcharse, poco a poco fueron perdiéndose, poco a poco fueron saliendo de su vida, ahora era libre, ahora podía vivir...

Dejo de ver el lugar en el cual habían estado sus ex amigos y decidió que lo mejor ahora era seguir su vida y lo inmediato era presentarse en la casa de su madre antes de recibir un vociferador en un lugar público.

Camino a un lugar apartado lejos de los ojos de los demás, saco su varita y antes de pensar en las tres D, decidió que desde ahora Harry y Hermione solo serian un buen recuerdo del pasado, después de todo los 6 años que había pasado con ellos no se podían olvidar tan fácil.

Y lo último que pensó antes de desaparecer fue que llegando a los Estados Unidos volvería a buscar Charlotte, después de todo como había escuchado tantas veces lo pasado… pasado.

Fin

**Mil gracias x llegar hasta aquí y sobre todo x su apoyo**

**Sin más que decir les deseo un buen año**

**Gracias**

**Bye**


End file.
